


Didn't Mean to Kiss You

by gblvr



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks he's being clever, but he gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Mean to Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the Harry/Draco Fuh-q Fests on LJ; thanks go to skuf for back-end grammar/typo catches.... 10X Drabble set

It is Halloween, and this year Dumbledore has declared that anyone attending the annual evening banquet must come masquerade-style in dark costumes and bright half-masks. Nearly everyone is wearing long, black, hooded robes, and they've disguised their hair by pulling up the hoods. It's surreal to see the garish colors of the masks floating above the black of the robes, but Harry likes the anonymity -- he's been thinking about doing this for a while, and he figures if it flops, he'll be able to just melt back into the crowd, and no one will be the wiser, especially not **him**.

*

Harry's heart is pounding and he feels light-headed. He wants this to be better than the damp, teary kisses he'd had with Cho. He wants it to be perfect, because he knows he only has one chance to make this work. He takes one last drink of punch, sets the glass on the table, and walks off in the direction he'd last seen him. He sees someone that looks to be the right height, and with a bit of squinting, he determines that the mask is the right color, so he stalks over and pulls him into a dark corner.

*

Harry's back is to the wall, and he reaches up to pull the taller boy down to his level. When their lips meet, it is a bit awkward, and their noses bump together, but Harry tilts his head to the side and parts his lips the tiniest bit, and it works. When he feels the wet slip of tongue against his lips, he opens his mouth wider and thinks _so this is why people like to kiss_. When he feels sharp teeth close on his lower lip and tug, he sighs his pleasure, and all he can think is_yes_.

*

The kiss goes on and on, and Harry feels flushed and breathless. Long fingers are wrapped in his hair, holding him in place as surely as the thighs that are pinning him against the wall. Harry is beginning to feel slightly panicked -- _does he even know that it's Harry he's kissing? Does he even care?_ Harry stops thinking altogether, panic forgotten, when he thrusts his hips against Harry's groin. Everything is forgotten in the flare of heat that rushes outwards from his cock, racing to the tips of his fingers and toes before pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

*

It's all Harry can do to keep from whimpering when he pulls away. Harry's eyes fly open and he opens his mouth to protest, but it dies on his lips when his head is tipped back, exposing his neck to his partner's clever lips and tongue. Harry does whimper when he feels teeth and suction against his Adam's apple, a low, needy sound he can't believe he's even capable of making.

"Fuck, Potter, you're so hot."

The words make him flush even more, and it takes him a minute to process that the voice is somehow wrong. It sounds like....

*

Pushing back the mask confirms his mistake. He meant to kiss Zacharias Smith, but he's actually kissed Draco Malfoy. Fuck. Harry flattens himself against the wall, trying to put a bit of distance between himself and Malfoy, but the stupid git refuses to back off, and Harry is pinned where he stands.

"Let me go, Malfoy. You're not who I- I didn't mean to...." he trails off then, swallowing. _No use trying to explain it; the best he can hope for is that Malfoy will let him go now, and plan revenge later._ He's whispering when he speaks again. "Please."

*

Malfoy doesn't move at all, except to lean in close enough to whisper into Harry's ear. "I rather like it here." He pulls back a bit, looking into Harry's eyes, as he continues, "and I think you do as well." He punctuates this statement with a slow grind of hips that shoots more of that delightful heat along Harry's nerves.

Harry has to admit it feels nice, but he can't do this with Malfoy, no matter how good it feels.

He pushes hard against Malfoy's chest, ducking under his arm and running as fast as he can for the door.

*

Harry runs blindly through the castle, not noticing where he is. He's just glad to be away from Malfoy, and the confusing way he reacted to kissing him. He hears footsteps, and turns toward the wall, stopping and pressing his face against it, hoping against hope that whoever it is will just bugger off.

When the footsteps stop behind him, he doesn't turn because he knows who it is. He can feel it in the way that his hair stands on end, can feel it in the nearly electric crackle in the air between them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

*

He doesn't say anything for a long time, and Harry finally turns, ready to curse him into next week. His wand is drawn, and the words are on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't do it when he sees the look on Malfoy's face. He lowers his arm, and sighs loudly. "What do you want? An apology? Fine. I fucked up...I didn't mean to kiss **you** at all. Sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Does that mean you- You won't kiss me again?"

Harry is confused now, and he dumbly repeats, "You want me to kiss you again?"

"Please?"

*

Malfoy had said please. Malfoy never said please; when he wanted something he just took it, manners be damned.

Harry considers the situation for less than a second before he's pushing Malfoy against the opposite wall, fingers wrapped in his hair, kissing him deeply. So it isn't Zacharias -- he doesn't really know Zacharias that well, and he wasn't sure if this was going to work anyway, and Malfoy is here, and willing. Make that very willing. Malfoy is dropping to his knees and Harry's last coherent thought is _I had no idea a person could do that with their tongue...._


End file.
